Sans
Summary Sans is one of the main characters of the WRPG, Undertale. He is the brother of Papyrus and the local Sentry. One day a human fell into the underground, and after exiting the ruins met Sans. Depending on the route you take, Sans may see the Player as a friend, a dirty brother killer, or the person that saved the Underground. Also, bears an unknown relationship with the character W.D. Gaster. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 10-A, possibly 7-B, far higher with Karmic Retribution Name: Sans the Skeleton Origin: Undertale Classification: Skeleton, Scientist, Giver of Bad Times Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but more than likely older than his brother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (Turns the sins and regrets of his opponents against them), Durability Negation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Awareness, 4th Wall Awareness, Soul Corruption, Danmaku Attack Potency: Above Human Level (Could snap a stick, not even Frisk couldn't pick up), possibly City Level (Potentially as powerful as other monsters of the verse), Higher with Karmic Retribution (Could harm Frisk/Chara who could endure attacks from Undyne the Undying Speed: Average Human (Slightly faster than Frisk), with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Could react to Frisk's/Chara's first attack in his sleep) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class H+, possibly Class PJ, higher with Karmic Retribution Durability: Wall Level w/ no Determination, likely higher (Has one HP and one Defense, Survived being grinded by one of Flowey's enormous vines, and apparently did it with less difficulties than Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus did) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time) Range: Several meters w/ bones and Gaster Blasters, higher via Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation and Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Bones and Gaster Blasters Intelligence: Genius (Both tactical and scientifically educated to a high degree. The only character besides Flowey that understands timelines and Frisk's connection with The Player, and could tell how many times he's killed Frisk just by the look on their face) Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, without Karmic Retribution is weak in comparison to other monsters, despite not having a brain or organs, can still bleed and is vulnerable to mind control Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversal being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Games Category:Game Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Hax Category:Soul users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7